(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a display device and a driving method thereof. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to driving methods of 3D display devices.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel including a plurality of pixels for displaying an image and a plurality of display signal lines connected with switching elements included in the pixels, a gate driver transmitting a gate-on voltage and a gate-off voltage to a gate line among the display signal lines to turn on/off the switching element of the pixel, a data driver transmitting a data voltage to a data line among the display signal lines to apply the data voltage to the pixel through the turned-on switching element, and the like.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode display (OLED display), an electrophoretic display, and the like are typical displays adopting the above configuration.
Each pixel of the display device further includes a pixel electrode receiving the data voltage through the switching element and an electro-optical active layer converting the data voltage into an optical signal to display an image in the display panel. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer as the electro-optical active layer, the OLED display includes an organic emission layer as the electro-optical active layer, and the electrophoretic display may include charged particles as the electro-optical active layer.
Recently, due to development in display device technologies, a display device capable of displaying a 3 dimensional (3D) image has been attracting attention.
In general, in a 3D image display technology, stereoscopic perception of an object is embodied by using a binocular parallax for recognizing the stereoscopic perception in a near distance. That is, when different 2D images are reflected in a left eye and a right eye, respectively, and the image reflected in the left eye (hereinafter, referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image reflected in the right eye (hereinafter, referred to as a “right eye image”) are transmitted to a brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined in the brain to be recognized as a 3D image having depth perception or stereoscopic perception.
The display device capable of displaying the 3D image uses the binocular parallax and includes a stereoscopic method using glasses such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or the like and an autostereoscopic method in which lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or the like is disposed in a display device without using glasses.
Each pixel of the display device which displays 2D images or 3D images may display different images according to a framedata. When images of adjacent frames are different from each other and a response speed of the electro-optical active layer is not fast enough, a portion of images of the adjacent frames may be overlapped. As a result, the images become unclear. This phenomenon is referred to as a crosstalk.
In particular, each pixel of the display device which displays 3D images may alternately display left eye images and right eye images in adjacent frames or may display any one of the left eye images and the right eye images in the consecutive frames. In any case, when the images in the consecutive frames are different from each other and a response speed of the electro-optical active layer of the display device is not fast enough, the images of consecutive frames may overlap. As a result, crosstalk may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.